minefantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mobs
MineFantasy adds a wide range of mobs to the world, both hostile and friendly. Most hostile mobs are far stronger than your standard zombies, and some of them carry intellegent AI mechanics. Some mob spawns are restricted to certain distances from spawnpoint; making your travels dangerous. Mob Types Mobs are broken into 3 categories: Lurker, Brute, and Elite Lurker mobs are your standard darkness monsters; each being rather weak and pesky alone, and challenging in groups. Brute mobs are the tougher counterpart to Lurkers. they also contain simple and even stupid AI, but tend to have higher health and/or damage, aswell as more valuable drops Elite mobs have intelligent AI and have their own tacics built in, elites have a high health armour and damage, aswell as an array of different attacks and defenses to aid them in a fight. Elite mobs drop unique items, each unobtainable elsewhere. Animals These animals aren't asmuch as a threat, but some can still pack a punch if prevoked. 'Hound '(Elite Mob) Hounds are "improved wolves" being an extremely useful tameable animal. When tamed: hounds will be able to level up skills and follow commands from the player, making them useful for guarding, aiding, and carrying goods. Hound AI is based on commands, they can be told to follow, wander idley, stay at a position, and even pick fights with monsters, animals and players. Hounds can also wear equipment, from forged teeth, armour and even packs. Monsters Monsters are dangerous creatures of the world, mostly spawning in dark areas. Monsters attack on sight and some can be very tough. 'Minotaur '(Brute Mob) Minotaurs spawn in dark areas, be it night or cave. They have a higher than average health and damage. Minotaurs are stronger than most mobs, but still aren't very hard to kill. Some can spawn with weapons. They will also drop Minotaur hide and beef. Minotaur hide can be tanned. 'Drake '(Brute Mob) Drakes are large reptiles, they tend to spawn further away from the world's spawnpoint, Drakes spawn at daytime on the surface, in plains and hills. Drakes have high damage and health. Some take shelter in caves or under trees beoming extremely territorial, and have a massive combat bonus. Drakes drop drake meat and drake hide. drake hide can be tanned and drake meat can be cooked and eaten: giving a resistance bonus 'Basilisk '(Brute Mob) Basilisks are a ranged mob. spawning in dark areas (like most mobs). Basilisks have high health and armour rating, but walk slowly, the most dangerous weapon of a basikisk is it's eyes, if you look directly at one you will be affected by it's gaze. Basilisks have 3 breeds. Poison, Petrify and nether. each more powerful than the last. Basilisks drop Basilisk meat and basilisk hide. Basilisk meat can be cooked and eaten to restore health and basilisk hide can be tanned. 'Skeletal Knight '(Elite Mob) Skeletal knighs are powerful, and tactical mobs that spawn in the dark. Knighs will only spawn near players with high experiance value. They are highly armoured and carry a wide array of weapons including a broadsword, dagger, mace, composite bow, and bombs. Knighs will also select a weapon depending on the context. They will use bows at range, daggers in sneak attacks, maces on armoured opponents and broadswords in any other case. A knight can be difficult to hold off, but is easily beaten with blunt weapons. Skeletal knights drop bones and equipment 'Dragon '(Elite Mob) Dragons are daytime monsters native to hills biomes and the nether. They are one of the smartest animals in the mod. Dragon AI varies on context and can be difficult to learn their patterns. Dragons come in 4 breeds. Red, Green, Black and Gold. Red dragons breathe more fire while Green dragons are tougher in melee. Black dragons are the most fearsome and Gold dragons are the toughest. Dragons will hover at the distance, observing. when you get close they will attack, Dragons will also attack when their target has taken their guard down. Upon fighting: a dragon will swoop down and bite their victums inflicting large damage. they will randomly take to the skies, and fly arround(making them hard to hit with arrows). they will unexpectedly fly back and breathe fire down, distracting their target. Dragons can break blocks and fire can shatter glass. expect enviromental damage from them. when building in hills: keep to sturdy fireproof materials. Dragons drop a flame gland. they can make a fire resistant Dragonforge Steel material.